Retromania
by Microblue
Summary: To be completed later.


I will be updating on Monday's or Wednesday's from now on, to decrease the chance of me fucking up. Note that this fan fiction is requested by retro mania & is not in canon with the Microblue Wreck-It Ralph Trilogy. This is my second time typing this, since the original disappearred.

WHOOSH! In an instant, lt went from there being nothing to there being everything. The void was soon filled with colors, sound & life. Characters were disoriented as landmarks took their proper place. The game, Sugar Rush,  
was just plugged in at Litwak Arcade. Not everything materialized properly.  
There were some karts in the road, a couple of upside down mountains & some characters vomitted from the motion sickness. Fortunately, this would be the last time that this would happen for a long time to come.

Vanellope excitedly searched for her friends so she could talk about the day ahead of them. The day that she had been dreaming of was finally here. She would be able to race with her friends & make players happy. After running through Gumball Gorge for less than a minute, she saw Candlehead.

"Hey, Candlehead.", greeted Vanellope.

"There you are, Vanellope. Long time, no see.".

She was about to hug her when Taffyta stopped her. She was with Rancis.

"What are you doing, Candlehead? We do not associate with glitches.", said Taffyta disapprovingly.

"Did I do something wrong, Taffyta?", Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, existing. You're not meant to live. You're not a real racer. You don't even have a kart.".

Tears were already formulating in Vanellope's eyes.

"I don't get lt. We used to be friends. None of that used to matter.".

Taffyta looked a bit regretful in remembrance.

"That was then. We had no worries. Now we're real racers & we don't have time for glitches.".

"I'm not a glitch. I'm just unfinished.", Vanellope's voice cracked.

"Same difference.", Taffyta said disinterestedly.

"There has to be a bigger reason why you don't like me.".

"I want to be the #1 racer. The less competition, the better. I want to make sure that you stay down. Though, seeing how weak & pathetic you are, I'm sure you can manage.".

Vanellope recalled that in their infancy, Taffyta was the bossy one. She eventually got everyone following her, except for Vanellope. She was a free thinker & didn't want to do like Taffyta. Taffyta didn't mind then, but now she saw Vanellope as a potential threat that she needed to ensure stayed out of her way.

"Sorry, Vanellope. I'm not being an outcast. I'm sticking with Taffyta.", said Candlehead somewhat sympathetically.

"Don't leave me alone, Candlehead. Please.".

"Let's go. We've wasted enough time talking to the Glitch.".

There was that word again. They left her alone. She tried hard to keep lt together, but she needed a positive thought. Then she decided that she needed to find someone who didn't hate her. That would make lt better. She moped through Gumball Gorge & into Candy Cane Forest. There, she saw Swizzle Malarkey.

"Hey, Swizz.".

He looked a bit shocked.

"Vanellope. Ffff. Oooo. I can't talk to you. Tough break.".

"You too', Swizz? But you're cooler than Taffyta.".

"Maybe to some, but not to all. Taffyta is in charge & I just won't be outcasted with you. I've been waiting for the chance to race for a year. Sorry, but we were never close enough to make me want to sacrifice my goals for you. You might find someone else to be your friend, not me.".

He started leaving.

"We can be better friends. Just please don't.. leave me.".

Even the Swizz wouldn't be caught dead with her. Who would she have a chance with now? Tears welted in her eyes again. Things used to be so simple last year. Now everyone finds their job more important than their past friendship with her. This quickly went from the best day to the worst day.

"Hey, Vanellope.".

She looked up to see Gloyd Orangeboar.

"Haven't you heard the news, Gloyd? I'm not cool. If you're seen with me, Taffyta won't want anything to do with you.", she said glumly, head in hands.

"So?".

She turned to make sure that he was serious.

"Everyone needs a friend. I'm not leaving you.".

"But nobody will like you. Taffyta will ruin you too'.", Vanellope tried to save him.

"So be lt. But I'm sticking with you.".

"Thank you, Gloyd.", she said, hugging him dearly. "It's so good to see you.".

"You too', Vanellope.".

After a while, they detached.

"So nobody else wants to be around you?".

"Not even Swizzle. They'd rather be popular.", Vanellope said, looking back dourly.

"I know what will cheer you up.", Gloyd brought up.

"What?".

"We'll tell King Candy. I'm sure he'll give you some good advice.".

"Yeah, that's a great idea.", she perked up. "Let's go.".

And so began the journey to Candy Castle. They left Candy Cane Forest behind & got onto the winding road that culminated upon the castle gates. Snowanna Rainbeau saw them while she was walking down, having come from the Castle. She came over with a look of alertness.

"Gloyd, what are you doing? We can't be around Vanellope. Do you want to lose everything.", she warned.

"I _have_ everything, a real friend who won't force me to choose between my friends.".

"Suit yourself, Gloyd. I was never here.".

She left in a hurry.

"She wouldn't even look at me.", Vanellope said, down again.

"They're a bunch of jerks. Forget them. Why would you want them for friends anyway?".

"You're right.", Vanellope said, but didn't believe.

When they made lt to Candy Castle & knocked on the door, Sour Bill surprisingly wasn't there to answer. After waiting for almost a minute, they went inside. They heard voices coming from the nearby Throne Room. It sounded like King Candy talking to someone. It was heavily muffled.

"I know that. Wait, really? She did? You're right. Vanellope is a glitch. I can't argue with that. Yeah, that girl can be trouble. I'll make sure she stays away & that nobody goes near her.".

With that, Vanellope ran out, unable to listen to any more. Gloyd followed.

"Even King Candy hates me!".

"I'm sorry, Vanellope. Everyone showed their true colors today. I guess lt's just you & me.", Gloyd said, disgusted at who once were his friends.

"No, Gloyd. You heard him. He'll arrest you lf you're seen with me. I don't want you to go to jail because of me.", Vanellope warned.

"Then let's not get caught.".


End file.
